Sweet Dreams, Beautiful Nightmare
by mizperceived
Summary: Life for the Kurosaki couple has been pretty mundane over time. Ichigo and Orihime have fallen into that stale routine that so many couples succumb to; somehow Orihime still gets the satisfaction she wants and needs. H/IchiXHime Rated M. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of Bleach; they are the sole creative property of Tite Kubo. I do not and will not make a profit from this endeavor. I do however own my insanity and perversity and I will however gain carpal tunnel syndrome eventually.  
>Title: Sweet Dreams, Beautiful Nightmare<br>Warnings: AU-ish, OCC-ness, language, bad jokes, character bashing. Matsumoto is listed as a Blonde just for the sake of this story. Abuse of Canon!  
>Rating: M for sMutty<br>Pairings: H/Ichigo x Orihime (my mix of the Hollow and Ichigo)  
>Full Summary: Life for the Kurosaki couple has been pretty mundane over time. Ichigo and Orihime have fallen into that stale routine that so many couples succumb to; somehow Orihime still gets the satisfaction she wants and needs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Dreams, Beautiful Nightmare<strong>

* * *

><p>She never meant for it to happen. It just… did.<p>

'Honestly Rangiku-san," Orihime said, her grey eyes pleading for the other woman to believe her. "It just happened and well…"

"Well?" Matsumoto Rangiku, Shinigami and close friend to the Kurosakis; Ichigo and Orihime.

"Uhm," the redhead shifted in her seat. Her right hand flying to her left hand to fiddle with the engagement and wedding band set that Ichigo had put on her finger less than a year ago. Feeling her face color to a shade that closer to Renji's hair color than her own she blurted out, "It was good!"

"KANPAI!" The busty blonde cried as she filled two bowls with sake.

"No, no Rangiku-san," Orihime's distressed voice cut through. Matsumoto was in the middle of a long sip and couldn't bring herself to stop with the intake of alcohol, so she raised an eyebrow knowing that the human girl would understand the question. "It's just," the ginger haired healer began. "I… isn't it… I'm cheating on Ichigo-kun."

Matsumoto comically choked on her drink as she sputtered incoherently. She couldn't believe the words that her little healer friend had just said. Orihime… cheat… on Ichigo? Never! The blonde's eyes took in how the redhead was nervously ringing her hands together and the stiff posture the girl exuded.

"Orihime-chan," she began slowly. "I think you should start at the beginning…"

"Ah, yes," Orihime agreed quickly.

"…and get me another bottle of this, I have a feeling I'm going to need it," Matsumoto whined, already picturing herself lumbering drunkenly into her Taichou's office later.

"The first time was about a week ago," the redhead began…

_**ONE WEEK PRIOR**_

"Did you remember to set the alarm, Orihime," Ichigo asked his sometimes ditzy wife. Orihime stared at her husband's back as she mental went over everything she had done before climbing the stairs and heading to their bedroom. Ichigo smirked slightly as he watched his beautiful wife tick off tasks on her long slender fingers.

He blushed slightly as he thought about what those curious fingers had done to him in the past. He felt heat begin to pool in his lower abdomen but was quickly cooled as a long yawn chose that moment demanded to be released. Orihime giggled at the contorted faces Ichigo was making before confirming that she did in fact set the house alarm.

Orihime watched as Ichigo stripped off his t-shirt, leaving him in only his modern cut boxer briefs. She felt her fingers twitch in anticipation as she watched the muscles on the Savior of Seireitei's back undulate with his movements. Her hands quickly moved to the sash that was tied tightly around her waist, holding her cozy Chappy bathrobe as Ichigo got under the covers.

Shedding the outer layer, Orihime swiftly laid down on the mattress, a new short silk chemise in a shade of blue that complimented her coloring barely covered her. The saleswoman swore that a woman wearing it could entice any man she wanted, even an emotionless monk. As Orihime laid there in anticipation, she felt heat rise to her cheeks as she heard the sheets rustle and felt Ichigo roll over towards her.

"Night babe," he mumbled as he kissed the corner of her lips.

"Nmm," she responded, her lips automatically responding to the peck. She smiled into the darkened room but it quickly faltered as she heard Ichigo turn back over, his wide bare back towards her. "Ic… Ichigo-kun," she whispered tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, I was thinking…" she unsurely began. "That is, I was wondering," she murmured, a bit more conviction in her words as she turned on her side. She watched in awe as her small right hand moved in abstract patterns along Ichigo's back.

"Not t'night," he mumbled. "'m tired and got a long day t'morrow," Ichigo rolled his shoulders, shrugging off his wife's gentle touch.

Orihime was momentarily stunned. Yes their sex life had become more mundane and scheduled lately but she had never been outright rejected before. She knew that Ichigo worked hard every day, not only was he the unsung hero of the world but he was a real-life hero too as Fire Lieutenant at the Karakura Fire Station. She was no slacker herself, attending nursing school full time while helping out at the Kurosaki Clinic. But was their success and financial stability worth the lack of pleasure and intimacy?

The redhead turned fully, her back now flush against Ichigo's. She took some solace in feeling his body heat against her back as silent tears fell from her eyes. Her mind knew that it wasn't personal but her heart couldn't help but believe that she was lacking somehow.

It was with that final thought that she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

It was a few hours later that Orihime's eyes slowly blinked open. At some point during the night, Ichigo had rolled over, his arms now cocooning his wife tightly. Orihime made a sound in the back of her throat that was something akin to a contented purr as she nestled herself into Ichigo's body. Her backside fitting perfectly against his pelvis. His flaccid member resting easily between her pert round ass. She shifted her hips slightly, rubbing herself enticingly against her husband as she began to drift off once again.

"Princess," a watery voice slightly groaned from behind her. As her eyes flew open in shock, she tried to scoot closer to the edge of the bed, but her husband's muscular arms became like steel bars, holding her in place. "Where ya think ya goin' Hime-chan," the voice purred before she felt nibbling on her neck and ear.

She couldn't repress the shiver of fear, or was it excitement, that ran through her. It had been years since this… being surfaced.

"H… Hollow-san," she shyly stated as her right hand fisted the sheets, her left hand trapped under her pillow.

"Ng, this is new, ne? Ya wore it fa King and the prick fuckin' ignored ya huh? I told ya years ago that bastard don' deserve you," the somewhat Hollowfied version of Ichigo mocked. "God damn, Princess," he moaned as he grinded his hips lewdly against the redhead. Orihime gulped as she felt Ichigo's –no the Hollow's- rock hard erection pressed against her ass and lower back. She knew what to expect, but she still gasped as she turned her head slightly, her eyes locking onto the bright black and gold orbs of Ichigo's inner-Hollow.

"Hollow-san," she moaned as she felt his calloused hands move down her shoulder and arm, pulling and finally breaking the flimsy spaghetti strap of her negligee. Her body began to move of its own accord as the same rough fingers and palm smoothed over her aching breasts, plucking and tweaking her nipples one at a time until she gasped in pleasure.

The Hollow panted as he thrusted himself against the redhead. His right hand snaking down the front of her body, to tear away the poor excuse of underwear from her body. When those skilled fingers reached her moistened core, her back arched as she cried out. His left hand squirmed its way to wrap around Orihime's throat, holding her in place as he forced her head at an odd angle, mimicking his pelvic thrusts with his tongue in Ichigo's wife's mouth.

"Fuck, Princess," he groaned. "Lemme give ya what King can't," he said before forcibly moving the female onto her back as he shifted to lie between her now parted thighs. With her chest heaving, he heart thundered as she felt her pulse pound in the oddest of places. "Fuckin' beautiful," the Hollow growled before dipping his head between her parted thighs. His tongue moving wickedly over the tender flesh before his lips latched onto her sensitive nub, pulling and sucking on it bringing the female closer and closer to the precipice of release before easing back, pushing his tongue deep inside her center, lapping up her womanly honey.

Her hands flew to the orange spikes of her husband's head but she knew that it wasn't Ichigo bringing her such sweet torture. Ichigo would never be this lewd with her, never this base. Only _he _did this. Her nails dug deep into the male's scalp as her body nearly came off the bed. The Hollow gave a watery chuckle as he looked up from between Orihime's legs. He smirked devilishly before exposing all of his tongue and slowly licking from her opening to her clit, never breaking eye contact.

"Hee… heee," Orihime tried to regain her breath that whooshed out of her lungs as she watched those bright gold eyes. "HICHIGO," she cried out as her back arched off her bed, her hips pinned down easily by the Hollow. He body continued to spasm as the Hollow drew out her orgasm as long as he could.

The Hollow slowly crawled his way up the spent woman's body. He didn't bother hiding his feral grin as he felt her muscles tighten and relax in her stomach as placed surprisingly tender kisses along her sweat slicked body.

"My Queen," the Hollow murmured. His eyes bore deep into Orihime's as he spoke. "I wanna tear that pussy up," he intoned, laughing darkly as the woman lying underneath him blushed heavily. "Fuckin' King," he scowled before rolling off of Orihime.

"K… King?"

"Him," the Hollow sneered. "He finally fuckin' notices I'm awake. Idiot," his eyes narrowing to deadly slits before he turned his head to look at the flushed face of Orihime. Orihime smiled gently as she witnessed those hauntingly beautiful eyes soften for her. The hollow smiled a mischievous smile that was purely his and not Ichigo's before leaning close and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"My Queen," he said somberly. "If he don't treat ya like he should, I'll kill 'im. Jus for you."

Before Orihime could fly off into a panic, the Hollow squeezed his eyes shut and turned on his side, away from her once again.

"Until next time," the Hollow's watery voice was but a bare whisper in the pitch black room.

It took another twenty minutes before Orihime could calm down, her nerves frayed from being up close and personal with Ichigo's inner Hollow. Ichigo slept through the rest of the night and Orihime was thankful for that, how else was she to explain why her new nightie was ripped in some places.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Longgggg over due birthday present for **AndMomoWasLoco**. Happy Belated Birthday!

I hope and pray that this gets me over the worst case of writer's block that I have ever experienced.

So, I'm labeling this as complete but as usual I do have an idea for a second chapter… H/Ichi tag teaming Hime? What? Really? Let me know if it's something you want!

_Thank you to all who read, fav, alert and review. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Dreams, Beautiful Nightmare  
>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Special Warning: I am completely trampling over what is considered to be Bleach Canon when it comes to his inner Hollow and since we don't know what may or may not happen when Ichi regains his powers…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>About a week after Rangiku's visit…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't understand what the hell was wrong with him.<p>

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me," he groaned aloud as he tossed back the rest of his draft beer.

"Would you like the long list or would just a few words suffice, Kurosaki," Uryuu Ishida replied as he readjusted his glasses to sit higher up on the bridge of his nose. The dark haired Quincy smirked as he watched Ichigo choke on his beer as he attempted to sputter out a retort.

"What's wrong?"

The calming voice of reason that brought the conversation back around belonged to Sado (Chad, according to Ichigo's butchering of his name).

Ichigo flashed the bronzed skinned male a slight smile for redirecting the talk. He had just seen the guys the other night at Uryuu's runway show for his Spring/Summer collection that was debuting but once a month, on a Friday night, they all met up just to shoot the shit.

"I can't remember the last time I had sex with my wife," Ichigo muttered into his newly refilled glass of imported beer as he felt his face flame in embarrassment

"Dementia?"

"No, it's not dementia," the orange haired hero sneered back at the Quincy.

"Then what," Chad asked as he sipped on his bottled beer.

"Well, it's weird," Ichigo hedged. He noticed that Uryuu was more than likely to make a biting remark in the lull in conversation so he forged ahead. "Lately, we get in bed and my mini zanpakuto is…"

"Zan...pak… you know what, never mind," Uryuu stated as he shivered. "Proceed."

"As I was saying," Ichigo continued with a slight glare to his bespeckled friend. "I get… aroused and ready to rock Orihime's world," he said as Chad shoved a piece of lemon into the Quincy's mouth to stop him from biting out another harsh comment. "But for whatever reason, this wave of exhaustion just takes over. Like someone just used a Kidou spell on me or something."

"A Kidou spell," the Quincy repeated, his tone becoming more serious than ever.

"Stress?"

"I don't know, Chad," Ichigo sighed. "The kicker is, this is all the time lately. For the first month or so, I chalked it up to us just being really busy and tired and that was okay. The next two weeks, I started to just crash the minute I laid down. Then the dreams started."

"Dreams," the other males asked in unison as Ichigo took a moment to gather his thoughts and knock back some more of his liquid libation.

"Yeah, dreams," his eyes widened to emphasize the point. "They were just dreams of me watching Orihime sleep but about two weeks ago, it became… explicit," Ichigo blushed. "It was like a POV adult video," he said in a rushed whisper.

"What does Orihime say about the situation," Chad asked as he signaled the barmaid for another round.

"Nothing. You know how she is, she won't complain," the Substitute Shinigami sighed.

"I knew she should have married me," Uryuu said, smirking at the death glare his best friend shot him. "Seriously, Ichigo, this can happen to couples. Days roll into each other and things become routine but if you think this may be something else, contact Ryuken. He can put you into with someone that may be able to help."

"Thanks, Uryuu," Ichigo mumbled. "Enough about me and my mess. What's new with you guys?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Something was different, Ichigo thought as he and his wife began their nightly ritual. Frowning to himself, he pulled a fresh t-shirt over his head, deciding to forgo the usual lounge pants he wore, Ichigo stood and moved towards his dresser to remove his watch before getting into bed.<p>

He smelled his wife's unique scent of warm brown sugar before she swept into the bedroom. He cocked an eyebrow as she breezed by him, rounding the bed towards her side. The feeling that something was off, hitting him full force.

Tilting his head to the side, he silently contemplated his wife. Feeling the weight of his stare on her back, Orihime slipped off her robe, leaving it discarded and forgotten on the chair in the corner. She turned around and faced Ichigo, matching his position with a slight shy smiling gracing her lips.

He watched as her breasts gently swayed as she prowled towards him in the short silk nightie she wore. He felt that familiar rush of heat flow down his body towards his groin, the rapid fluctuation in his system sending a sweet chill up his spin. Suddenly, an almost déjà vu or rather an out of body feeling swept over him. He felt the curvaceous women press her body against his as she wrapped her lanky arms about his neck. Her well manicured nails raked through the hair on the back of his head causing Ichigo to tremble slightly.

"Tired," she coyly asked and if Ichigo didn't know her as well as he did, he would have sworn there was a somewhat devilish glint in her eyes.

"Now that you mention it," Ichigo heard himself say, even though he had just woken up from a nap only two hours prior.

"Hmm," she hummed in reply as she moved away from him, only to clasp one of her hands in his as she walked him towards their bed. "I think you should go to bed then sleepyhead," she giggled as she turned and pushed Ichigo down on the bed. She crawled over his prone body before getting under the covers on her side. "Night," she chirped before turning towards her husband and giving him a lingering gentle kiss on the lips.

As Orihime clapped her hands to turn off the lights, Ichigo was in the middle state, not quite asleep but the body is fully relaxed. The area in which most humans find themselves only moments away from walking the neighbors with their snores but many experience that last jolt to the body that brings back to full cognizance momentarily. It was in that moment that it hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks. That feeling of something being off became clear as his tongue peeked out of his mouth to swipe across his upper lip.

Shiny. Sticky. Strawberry. Kind of like Orihime's lip-gloss.

'But why would she wear lip-gloss to bed,' was Ichigo's last thought before he rapidly fell into that deep sleep and went tumbling into his quiet inner world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in Ichigo's Inner World…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Hollow's head snapped up when the rush of internal spiritual pressure increased and flowed like a tidal wave through the sideways world.<p>

"Heh," the Hollow quietly cackled. "Welcome back, King."

The Hollow made sure that he kept well out of view of Ichigo. The orange haired Shinigami Substitute had no idea that the Hollow was floating around somewhere in the sideways world. It was generally believe that many years ago, when Ichigo lost his powers for the second time, after defeating Aizen, that the Hollow had been swallowed up by Ichigo's final Getsuga Tenshou; Mugetsu.

The truth was the Hollow did give most of his power to Ichigo in that final battle. However, a Hollow being a Hollow, he retained just enough of himself so that he would be able to survive and maintain this inner world.

"Idiot Kurosaki," the Hollow mumbled, knowing that Ichigo had no idea that it was because the Hollow still remained that this inner world still stood firm.

The Hollow was weak for so long in the years after Aizen. It was only recently that the Hollow had gained enough strength and fortitude to take command of Ichigo, though he was only able to successfully do it while his host was asleep.

The first time he did that, he was only able to control Ichigo's dream pattern, which he used to take a look at what the reality of his host's new living world was like. That was when he saw her again for the first time.

His Queen. Orihime.

The Hollow remembered having to resist the urge to wake up the King and congratulating him on doing something right for once. Instead, he careful began plotting and planning to be with his queen.

He started out very subtly. He figured out a way to cause Ichigo to feel mass exhaustion almost on command. It was in those hours that he was able to roll through Ichigo's memories and learn more about his Queen. From there, he tried different things to try and take over Ichigo's body but nothing had worked. It happened by chance that while Ichigo was travelling through his Inner World that the Shinigami came across the Hollow's sanctuary.

It was in that moment, that the Hollow was about to strike that he felt it. That familiar shiver moved through Ichigo's body that caused the most sinister of grins to spread on the albino's face. Ichigo had opened his mind, and the Hollow was about to take full advantage.

That was the first night that the Hollow had tasted his Queen. That was the night she called his name.

Hichigo.

The Hollow rolled his eyes as his over active imagination was replaying the events that got him to where he was now.

"C'mon fucker," he hissed as Ichigo took his time getting to the inner sanctuary. The up side of living in this inner world fulltime was that Hichigo was well versed in how it functioned. If he envisioned something that Ichigo had seen and the Hollow desired it more than Ichigo would admit that he did, the Hollow could manifest it.

Hence how the sanctuary looked. The overtly extravagant and giant screen tv was what Hichigo had replayed Ichigo's memories on but when the King was present in the room, it was a window to his mind and soul that the Hollow took advantage of.

The Hollow wasn't entirely cruel to his host; he did spawn that overstuffed black suede rocker recliner Ichigo was now sitting back in. The Hollow didn't bother stifling the cackle, knowing that Ichigo was in too deep of sleep to be bother. Hichigo closed his eyes and concentrated as slowly he was able to take over Ichigo's physical being.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the bedroom…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Orihime was never a heavy sleeper. It was something that had stayed with her since early childhood when she would wake hearing her parents argue, or her deceased brother, Sora, woke her to remove her from the home. The ability had also assured her a minute amount of security during her time as a voluntary hostage in Hueco Mundo all those years ago. So it was no surprise that her eyes snapped open when she felt the powerful body resting flush up behind her stir.<p>

She felt the lax arms of her sleeping husband become the steel bands of muscle of his inner Hollow.

"Hichigo," she sighed happily as she felt him nuzzle her hair. She closed her eyes as the sensual onslaught began with no preamble, the Hollow pulling and bunching up her short nightie around her waist before the callous hand began gently rubbing circles over her stomach, sweeping lower and lower.

Orihime turned her upper body around as much as she could as she looked back into the face of her beloved. Other than the differences in personalities, the only physical difference between Ichigo and his inner Hollow was a very pronounced change in the eyes. Warm bronze pupils turned into fiery gold and clear healthy white sclera turned deadly black.

The well endowed woman tilted her head enough to initial a breath stealing, heart pounding kiss that distracted her enough so that Hichigo was able to slide his right hand lower, dipping into the junction between her legs. She broke off from the kiss, moaning as Hichigo slipped a digit inside, gathering up her moisture before using it to rub swift circles against her clit.

"Naughty girl," Hichigo teased as he continued his assault on Orihime's sensitive nub. "Not wearing any panties. Where you waiting for me, my Queen?"

Orihime shivered as a pulse of pleasure shot through her spine, her dainty hands wrapped around his wrist, not sure if she was trying to pull his hand away or shove his fingers deeper inside. She couldn't find her voice, the onslaught of those skilled fingers, teasing her, bringing her to the brink of climax coupled with the sinful voice of Hichigo was almost too much. As an afterthought, she nodded in assent to the Hollow's question.

"Good girl," the Hollow growled before moving too quickly for the eye to see, he turned Orihime fully towards him and pulled her body up his. He smirked as she began to sputter nonsense about being embarrassed and tried to pull the nightie down. Those eerily bright golden eyes held her frozen as his grip on her hips were just this side of punishing. She held her breath but let it out in a loud whoosh as the male laid out beneath her took one long, teasing lick up her core.

Her hands flew to his head as the vibrations from his laughter shot through her. He gently pried off her fingers, rubbing gently on the wrists before pushing them towards her nightgown.

"Take it off," he ordered in that watery voice. Her hips bucks as his lips rubbed against her needy flesh. His eyes widened in appreciation as she complied with his request. Her heavy bosom swaying gently. Their eyes connected before his wicked tongue resumed moving against her hot wet flesh. "Touch yourself," he said as he moved her hands to cup her breasts.

She moaned aloud as he sucked on her hardening clitoris. Her lower half rocking against the Hollow's mouth as her fingers plucked and twisted her nipples. Hichigo had never seen Orihime look more beautiful that when in the throes of passion. He neglected length twitched with need as he tasted his Queen's release on his tongue.

Not giving the ginger haired girl a moment to compose herself, he pushed her bodily down his chest. He hissed in pleasure as his turgid length slid unencumbered into her tight heat. Her nails dug into his pectoral muscles, her head bowed down as she slowly rocked back and forth on his length.

His hands moved from her toned thighs to wrap around and grip onto her ass, lifting her up and setting her back down on his throbbing shaft. He knew he hit that spot deep inside her when her beautiful long hair flew in all directions as she threw her head back in a keening cry of pleasure.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Your pussy feels so good." Feeling her flesh quiver around him, he smiled devilishly as her. "Ya like it when I talk like that huh? Ya like riding my cock like a slut?"

Orihime flushed and tried to hide behind her hair when she heard Hichigo speak but she couldn't deny the truth. She _did _like it. It sent a weird thrill through her body.

"Don't hide from me," he grunted as he thrusted upwards a few times.

Orihime pushed her hair back and smiled down at the male, her eyes shining with lust and something more. Hichigo couldn't help but smile as she gave him her version of his cocky smirk as she grabbed his wrists and moved his hands from her hips up to her breasts, showing him how she liked them to be squeezed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Ichigo's Inner World…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ichigo was laying back in what had to be the most comfortable chair ever. Of course, since this was his inner world it would be just how he liked it, nothing could ever be like this in reality. He tilted his head as his nightly porn marathon began.<p>

He shifted in his seat as he felt himself harden, watching Orihime climax on his mouth. The fact that he had never done that to her, at least in that position didn't register with the Shinigami. He wished these visions had some audio attached to it. Orihime has always been silent and submissive in their coupling but these imagines before him; it looked like she was moaning like a twenty yen whore.

His cock twitched in excitement as Ichigo bit his lip, moving his hand into his hakama to relieve the friction. As he began stroking, something caught his attention and made him limper than walking in on Old Man Yamamoto sunbathing in the nude.

"What. The. FUCK," Ichigo bellowed as he fought to wake up.

Shaking in uncontrollable rage, he watched as a pair of hands moved up Orihime's torso, gently caressing her chest. Arms that were built like his. Arms that were not tanned like his but ghostly white with black finger nails.

Ichigo felt dread wash over his, a cold chill spill down his spine as he watched his body violate his beautiful wife. A body no longer his to control.

A body being ruled by him.

He was back.

The Hollow was back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope ya likes. One more chapter to go. Would you be surprised to say that I'm not a huge fan of Ichi/Hime, I'm more of an UlquiHime fan. Shocking, I know. Ha!

_Thank you to everyone who has: __**Read, Fav'd, Placed on Alert and Reviewed.**__  
><em>It is always appreciated! =)_  
><em>


End file.
